


++++++全舰公告，未知号的旅程即将开始++++++

by VSAstarshipUnknown



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Star Trek: AOS, VSAstarshipUnknown
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSAstarshipUnknown/pseuds/VSAstarshipUnknown
Summary: 欢迎来到VSA星舰未知号！





	++++++全舰公告，未知号的旅程即将开始++++++

我们是（暂时）由七个人组成的舰桥组，负责一起管理这个博客。我们将会在这个博客中发表自己的ST相关作品，当然其中或许也会掺杂一些pwp之类的……

本星舰为SK向，SK向，SK向，以及少量pinto、派派和ZQ个人。拒绝拆逆cp。

目前的舰桥组成员有，舰长 @瓦肯吴彦祖 （瓦肯），大副 @Sylar （Xromo），领航员 @古格苍耳子 （人类猎户座混血），轮机长小一（猫），医官 @語夢飛羽 ，通訊官 @溯 ，舵手 @Mo.墨坑 。也是我们的主要产粮人员。欢迎有兴趣的人员加入~

我们都是经验不足的新人，希望通过这个小小的团体互相促进共同进步。领航员古格是个喜欢飙船自称车王舰宠的小司机，飞羽是喜欢和小司机一起飙车天涯的老司机，大副决明是舰上可靠的顶梁柱，朔是个温柔可人的大姐姐大家的性格都很可爱也很热情。如果有不好的地方，希望得到大家的指点。

如果你喜欢我们的粮，请对作者多多鼓励！


End file.
